


perfectionist synergy.

by liibrorum



Series: you're not allowed to die. ( sato & anjin. ) [1]
Category: Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Original, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liibrorum/pseuds/liibrorum
Summary: ' is what we're doing honorable? '   ' honorable, like we're doing the right thing? 'sato and anjin discuss honor, justice, and love.





	perfectionist synergy.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! this is the first of many little works that i am doing with @Phantasma_Vocem with our persona ocs, and i really, really hope you like it. please keep an eye out for our full work with these two and their universe, 'honor road', because we hope to have the first chapter of it drop... eventually.
> 
> sato akita belongs to me! ( @liibrorum )  
> miura anjin belongs to grant! ( @Phantasma_Vocem )
> 
> like what we do? consider buying one of us a coffee:
> 
> montana : http://www.ko-fi.com/motherconjurer  
> grant : https://ko-fi.com/A0A2IMQI

Ironically, the most gentle of breaths was what woke Miura Anjin from his sleep.

Eyes open slowly, met with grey bedsheets that specifically did not belong to him. It wasn’t that he had forgotten where it was he had fallen asleep last night, but instead the exhaustion from their activities the night before kept him from having much memory. He wakes to the sight of dyed blue hair, splayed out among the sheets like puddles, pale skin wrapped up with nothing between it and the sheets they slept in. A hand is placed on his own chest, finding that the evidence pointed to what he remembered of last night. Smiling softly, he reaches forward for the girl in the bed, pulling her closer and bringing her body to meet his. 

This action, of course, rouses her from her own sleep, and she turns over; sliding a leg between one of his, she murmurs the demand for ten more minutes of sleep before dozing off. Looking down at her, she had never been more beautiful; she woke with smudged liner and no presence of lock-on foundation. Her hair was damp and rattled, like stressed silk, evidence of their lovemaking the night prior. 

He thanks the gods for Sunday mornings, otherwise they’d have a lot of explaining to do.

Holding her close with one arm as his darling was offered ten more minutes of sleep before she would inevitably have to wake, Anjin takes his phone from the nightstand with the other, flipping through news stories and articles. As it had been for the last ten weeks, stories of the infamous Phantom Thieves littered the front page; Japan was divided right down the middle after the changing of heart of university Dean Kiwarimoto Hajime as to whether or not they were heroes or villains. Sato was adamant in not making any Bonnie and Clyde allusions to themselves, finding that she preferred their synergy just fine without it.

“ **WHO ARE THE PHANTOM THIEVES?** ” one headline reads, and Anjin puts his phone away, frowning a good bit at the mood the room had taken.

“...’Swrong,” Sato mumbles into his chest, wrapping her torso up in the sheets for decency’s sake; consciousness overtakes her like a wave, and she yawns, curling her toes and battering beautiful blues up at him.

“Nothing,” he replies, carding his fingers through her hair.

“Damn liar,” she murmurs, yawning again. “I know when somethin’s wrong with my Anjin.”

His heart warms at being referred to as someone else’s, and he kisses her forehead, sinking down into the blankets with her again. Autumn was a cool and peaceful time, and last night’s rain had wafted a calming smell and temperature into the bedroom of Sato’s apartment. His fingers dance up and down the curve of her back, blinking down at the girl who had stolen his heart. “Is what we’re doing honorable?” He asks, arching a brow.

“Honorable,” she repeats, though her question is said with a statement’s inflection. “You mean do I think we’re doing the right thing?”

“Yes.”

“Then of course I do. Anjin, do you not remember the faces of those girls that were able to come forward with their stories once the Dean had his change of heart? For years, they were told that they were lying, and we were able to fix that. They’re going to make us villains because it’s easy. Cause they can.”

Kissing the bridge of her nose, Anjin smiles at Sato’s confirmation of his feelings. She sits up, laughing a bit as her hair stands up on end, and she does her best to tame the cerulean mess with one hand, the other holding the sheets to her body. “Besides, if they can’t figure out that the Phantom Thieves are two reckless teenagers who just spent their Saturday night fuckin’ around in the sheets, then they’re not an enemy that’s worth our time.”

“I hope you’re right, Sato.”

“Have I ever shown you wrong?”

“Do you want the honest answer, or—”

“ _ Anjin! _ ”


End file.
